


Chained

by MoonCat163



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Surprise birthday gift, borrowed marvel props
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Just a one shot with Tom HiddlestonNYE, borrowed Marvel props, chains, fluff





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here 😊

“Guys, I’m tired, I think I’ll head on to my room,” Lyssa told her friends.

They were at a New Years Eve party on the rooftop of the hotel they were staying and Lyssa wasn’t in the mood for a party.  Chris Hemsworth and his wife looked at her in surprise.

“But it's only thirty minutes until your birthday,” Elsa responded.

“I know, but I’m cold and my feet hurt,” Lyssa replied. “Plus, it’s not much fun being the third wheel. You guys should be celebrating on your own.”

“Tom would have been here if he could have been,” Chris told her.

“Oh, I know. I just miss him, is all.”  Lyssa squeezed his hand gently.

“I’ll walk you down,” he said, with a quick glance at his wife.

“You don’t have to, stay here with Elsa.” she shook her head.

“I insist.”  

Chris took her hand and led her to the elevator and then to floor with their rooms.  He waited until she took her key out of her pocket and opened her door.

“Goodnight, luv,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Goodnight.”

She shut the door firmly behind her and then went toward the bedroom, after kicking off her shoes and tossing her coat aside.  She had on jeans and a men’s style dress shirt. She unbuttoned the shirt, then slid out of her jeans, sitting on the edge of the bed to kick them off.

Picking them up from the floor, she turned to toss them onto a chair, then screamed.

“Surprise.”

“Oh dear lord in heaven,” Lyssa slowly sank to her knees in disbelief.

“Close enough.”

“Happy birthday to me,” she said softly.

Tom smiled at her from the chair. He was wearing Loki’s prison cell clothes from TDW and the black wig but the first thing that Lyssa had noticed was that he was chained at the ankles, chest and with hands behind him. The chains were movie props but looked realistic.

“Just a moment, please.”

Lyssa ran from the room and opened the door to the hallway. Chris was still standing there, grinning.

“Did you like your present?”

“Yes!” She was practically jumping up and down. She realized that her shirt was partially open and he was close to getting an eyeful. “Oh! Sorry about that.”

“No worries.” He was close to laughing out loud.

She slammed the door shut, opened it long enough to put out the “do not disturb“ sign and ran back to the bedroom. Tom looked up at her as she closed the door again.

“Are you going to run out on me again?” He asked, with a chuckle.

“No,” she said breathlessly. “Where is he, where is he?”

“Good. Now, come over here and kneel.”  Loki’s voice.

Lyssa walked toward him on shaky legs, discarded her shirt and knelt at his feet.  He leaned over slightly.

“Give us a kiss.” He whispered.

She raised up and kissed him softly, the fingers of one hand lightly stroking his cheek.

“Now, the chains.”

Lyssa slowly ran her hands along the tops of his thighs and he jumped when she kissed the inside of his knee.

“The key. He didn’t leave the key!”

She got up, started to leave again, but quickly kissed Tom before heading to the door.

“Darling, you’re not dressed enough to go chasing after him!”  Tom told her quickly, since she was only wearing her underwear.

Lyssa grabbed her robe and left the room. Chris was still waiting in the hallway. When she opened the door just a bit, he held out the key with a grin. It had a ribbon on it, tied so that she could put it around her neck.

“If I have to come back to this door for something else, I’ll hurt you,” she told him.

“You won’t,” he did laugh then. “Goodnight.”

Lyssa closed the door again and locked it.  She took a deep breath before going back into the bedroom.  She knelt at Tom’s feet again to undo the chains but then stopped, her forehead pressed against his knee. She made a sound that was suspiciously close to a sob or giggle, he couldn’t tell which.

“Well?” He asked, still in character.

“My hands are shaking too badly,” she laughed softly.

She finally got his feet free, and stood up and put the ribbon with the key around her neck. She sat on his lap, and put an arm around his shoulders. Tom closed his eyes when she began kissing the side of his neck.

“Are you going to unchain me?” He asked.

“Yep,” she murmured against his throat.

“Are you going to do it anytime soon?” He asked after a few more minutes.

“Yep,” she replied, kissing him softly.

“Sweetheart, we can’t play the game if you won’t turn me loose.”

She sighed as she got up. “I was just savoring the moment.”

Lyssa took the chains off his chest, then undid the manacles from his wrists.

Tom got up and took her into his arms. He hugged her to him, then kissed her.

“Happy birthday, darling,” he whispered.

 


End file.
